El Zatroseio
THIS COUNTRY WAS INVADED BY SPAIN AND CEASES TO EXIST |official_language = |regional_languages = |demonym = Zatroseian, Frankbergian Zatroseian |government_type = Democratic Monarchy |national_team = Blue |ruler = |rulertitle = King |govthead = Yuri Maplefield |govttitle = President |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 1822 |formation_event = European League |formation_date2 = 1866 |formation_event2 = Canadian Colonization |formation_date3 = 1867 |formation_event3 = Handover to Texas |formation_date4 = 1900 |formation_event4 = Handover to USA |formation_date5 = 2013 |formation_event5 = Independence from USA Europe |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Shinto |national_animal = and |area = 91.938 mile diameter |population = 2,819 supporters |ethnicitylist = Yes |ethnicity = Spanish |allies = |currency = Pound |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 20.00% |cctld = .EZ |drivinglane = Left |dateformat = |time_zone = GMT |footnotes = |portal = Portal:El Zatroseio }} El Zatroseio is a moderately medium sized, developing and moderately old nation at 80 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity who's religion is Hinduism that compromises of the former states of France, Andorra, Monaco, Spain and Portugal. The nation's capital city is the port city of Port Blue, named after the nation's team color, Blue. It is known to have lots of trading partners, and often trades with members of the Green Protection Agency and the World Task Force. It is against nuclear weapons at all times due to the large Global Radiation which has led to many people to be leaving the country. The country is neutral on most affairs except the producing of nuclear weapons which is it heavily is against as it needs to improve it's enviroment because it is currently in the almost worlwide 2013 Enviromental Crisis of Nuclear Global Radiation. History The Kingdom of El Zatroseio was founded on the 5th of January 2013, after independence from the United States of America's european colony. The citizens of the area, were given a referendum on which government type should be used in the newly independent nation. Monarchy won, with the desired religion being Shinto. Many nations supported the new nation's decisions already, and the Hispanic Republic gave the nation a payout of 1M in exchange for excelent relations and the two countries became big allies. The nation then decided to support the alliances: Green Protection Agency and the World Task Force and made them possible candidates to join in the future, however the nation decided not to join those alliances, as the nation then had to be neutral on everything which the people did not desire. For popularity, the Zatroseians decided for the nation to join the Wiki CN League, an information source with lots of nations in it, including Rogal Dorn of Sengoku, Rooman33 of the Green Old Party, and Michael of Nordreich. Soon after, the Enviromental Crisis came over the border from other nations with lots of junk thrown over into the Port Blue Hillside National Park and Global Radiation radiating the world. Lots of people left the nation and even more people are still leaving. A new enviroment minister was appointed and is still in office, but 30 people daily are still leaving and it is even angering politicians, who's fault it is. Government *President: Yuri Maplefield *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Lars Madison *Minister of Defense: *Minister of Sport: *Minister of Finance: *Minister of Commerce: Category:Nations Category:El Zatroseio